The Baker's Hand
by MHawjee16
Summary: When love is too much trouble, should one just leave it behind and forget about it? This is a complex love story dealing social class and duties between two OCs, Tyrion and Shae. Pairings: TyrionxLanaxGarret & ShaexTyrion


Here's an the image of the cover photo (It's a portrait of Lana)

/m/izq7b6/2

It was four in the morning when Lana woke up to clean the shop. In no time, people would be coming in to look at her pastries. She and her father had made just enough to survive the summer but winter was coming. She had never experienced the winter and her father was getting old. Nowadays, Lana spent most of her free time worrying or reading books that the librarian,Garret, lent her. Lana slipped out of her nightgown and into a two-toned coloration dressed. Her mother sewed it, utilizing paneling and differing colors to hint at a layered look, without having to add in actual extra layers. The primary color of the dress was an creamy white, while featuring touches of accent in the form of olive green. It had a subtle sweetheart neckline with long sleeves and fell to her ankle. The hood connected to the neck and collar provided some concealment when needed. The dress was slightly oversized due to the fact it once belonged to her mother but she loved the way it draped over her body, hiding her curves from the hunger of men. She combed her brown wavy hair and braided her bangs into a headband. Now she was ready to start the day.

After the cleaning of the store was finished, Janet, a girl slightly older than her came in to help with the bakery. Janet was a feisty girl who gossiped a lot though wasn't very smart. She always talked about her dreams of marrying a lord and becoming rich. If anyone knew anything about what was going on, Janet knew. As Lana put on a display of the pastries, Janet started with her gossip. Today it was about the Lannisters. A house that is often feared as they are powerful and rich. Lana had heard many stories of the fearful Tywin, condescending Cersei, and the kingslayer, Jaime. Not many talked about the imp but those who did were mainly the whores. "Uhh, hello? Earth to Lana?" Janet flicked Lana's forehead. Lana snapped out of her thoughts. She often found herself overthinking things and then losing focus of her surroundings.

"Sorry... what were you saying?"

Janet sighed. "Did you hear that the imp has become the new hand of the king? Pretty soon, the whole Lannister family will be on the council and no one will have a voice. I also hear that he flirts with many women, it's probably because no one will fall in love with him due to his height." Janet stopped in thought for a moment and then continued. "Ahh, nevermind. I can imagine ladies wanting to marry him for his wealth and title. What do you think his cock looks like?"

Lana gasped and gently slapped Janet on the shoulder. "Those are not ladylike things to say! If you are wondering how other men's cocks look like, perhaps it's time you get married."

"Only if he is a rich noble." Janet giggled. A young squire came into the store.

"There's a request asking the shop to deliver the bakeries to the pleasure house."

Lana looked at Janet with disgust. "The whorehouse? Never! I told you, I don't ever want to step foot into one of those filthy-"

"He said he'll give you two copper stars additional to what he's buying." Lana let out a huge sigh and picked up the box full of pastries. Normally her father would do the deliveries but Lana didn't want to stress him out. She never did deliveries to the pleasure houses but she did need the extra money to save up for winter. As Lana went inside of the pleasure house, the drunk men hanging around catcalled her. Lana scrunched her face in disgust. "I hate horny men who have nothing to provide but their cocks."

Tyrion Lannister was enjoying his time in King's Landing. He would weed out every spy in the council, as he did not want follow Eddard Stark into the ground. As the hand of the king, he would get a say in the decisions, hoping that his nephew would not make another stupid mistake. Tyrion looked around in Littlefinger's brothel to see if the fantasies were actually stories. The brothel was clean and didn't have the stench of sweaty bodies. As Tyrion looked around, Littlefinger entered the room and smirked. "Here for a lady, Lord Tyrion? We have many to choose from." Armeca entered the room and sweetly smiled at him.

"Unfortunately I'm not. I've only come to see if the stories were true about this place. I have to say, they do seem true." Tyrion already had someone whom he loved. Someone whom he had brought to King's Landing, despite his father's orders. Shae was a beautiful brunette who used to work as a prostitute. Her existence remained a secret as he was afraid for her safety due to Cersei.

"Lord Tyrion denying a woman as beautiful as Armeca? One was laugh in disbelief if they were to hear."

"And what about you? Still saving yourself for a Cat, despite the fact that you played a part in her husband's death?" Baelish's mouth tightened to a thin line. Before he could respond, a pretty girl carrying a box entered the room.

"Sorry Lord Baelish, I didn't mean to interrupt." Her voice was sweet like honey, quiet yet firm. A woman with these looks would be highly popular in a brothel. Her eyes widened when she saw Tyrion. She slightly bowed her head towards him, though she didn't take her eyes off of him. _She's rather polite for a prostitute... but I suppose this is a high end brothel,_ Tyrion thought to himself. The girl frowned but said nothing when she had realized he thought of her as a prostitute. "These are the goods that you had asked for, they're freshly baked and I even gave you a few extra danishes, the ones that you like."

"Good. Thank you for coming here to deliver them, the last boy stole a couple and I had to punish him. This saved me the trouble of having to do that again." Baelish handed her the money and she left as quickly as she had arrived.

"Who is that?" Tyrion asked intrigued.

"Just some pheasant baker that I do business with. Sweet girl, widowed, and smart but too nice for her own good."

Lana hurried back to the bakery, flustered from meeting the new hand of the king. Despite his height, she thought he was very handsome. Lana placed the money in her safe before checking in on her father. He was sitting in a chair, making a list of all the things to buy for the winter. The lamp at his desk shined on his face, showing the hard creases from worrying and hard work. He turned when she walked into the room. "Lana, why didn't you come get me for the delivery? You know that I don't like you walking around the city. It's dangerous!"

"But papa! I didn't want you to stress yourself out. You're already busy with looking at our finances. It should be fine if I make a few deliveries here and there" Lana protested. Her father sighed.

"You're very beautiful like your mother. I just don't want to lose you too. Next time let me know."

"Yes, father." The bells jingled as a customer came into the store. Lana hurried back downstairs to the store to help Janet. When Lana saw the customer, her eyes widened. It was Lord Tyrion. _This is no coincidence. What does Lord Tyrion want? Hopefully not to whisk me away... No. Perhaps he just had some of my pastries and wanted some for himself._ Lana nodded to herself as she thought this. "My Lord. How shall we help you today?" Tyrion smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I'll take four cherry danishes. My niece and nephew do love their sweets."

"That will be 12 coppers, my Lord." Tyrion pulled out a gold dragon and placed it on the counter. "Ahh, my Lord! That is way too much. I can't-"

Tyrion grabbed his pastries and began to walk out of the door. "Just think of it as a tip" he smiled.

When Tyrion left the bakery, Janet immediately turned to Lana. "He totally fancied you!" Lana turned away.

"Don't be foolish. I am a commoner, he only came here for the goods." She replied.

"Oh really? I don't believe you and I don't think you believe yourself either. He never took his eyes off of you. I didn't even exist when he was here. Plus, he paid you with a gold dragon." Janet laughed.

"Don't be foolish." Lana repeated.


End file.
